ETC on RPN-9 Schedule (2011)
In March 2, 2011, RPN makes a comeback with the new ETC programming, as Newswatch moves to a new timeslot at 5pm to 6pm and NewsCap at 11pm to 11:30pm on Free TV 9. About In other news… RPN 9 is back! RPN Newswatch, the longest-running English newscast on Philippine television, is now airing on ETC-9. Cable channel ETC replaced Solar TV starting March 2. It now airs from 5-6pm. NewsCap, RPN’s late-night news program, now airs from 11-11:30pm. But wait! There’s more! ETC is now accessible to a wider audience and market. That means along with Newswatch and NewsCap, we can now enjoy series such as Glee, Gossip Girl, How I Met Your Mother, reality show America’s Next Top Model, and TMZ on free TV. I’m relieved to know that RPN 9’s employees haven’t been abandoned by the government and the management. Those people deserve to be heard and compensated for their efforts to keep the station afloat. Hopefully it stays that way. Schedule :Monday-Friday :06:00 - RPN Newswatch (Joyce Burton-Titular and Marigold Haber-Dunca) (replay) :07:00 - Regular programming :02:00 - TMZ Weekend (M); Ambust Makeover (T-F) :02:30 - Models of the Runway / Is She Really Going Out W/ Him / Style Her Famous (M); Two Guys, A Girl and a Pizza Place / Two Guys and a Girl (T-F) :03:00 - Tyra Banks Show :04:00 - NTC Prep / The Glee Project (via satellite) (M); Kendra 1 and 2 (T); Glee 2 (via sattelite / replay) (W), Friday Night Lights 4 (Th); How I Met Your Mother 4 and 5 / Gossip Girl 6 (F) :05:00 - RPN Newswatch (Joyce Burton-Titular and Marigold Haber-Dunca) (LIVE) :06:00 - Insider Weekend (M); The Insider (T-F) :06:30 - Keeping Up with the Kardashians 3 (M); Is She Really Going Out W/ Him (T), How I Met Your Mother 6 / Keeping Up with the Kardashians 3 (W), Models of the Runway / Is She Really Going Out W/ Him / Style Her Famous (Th); House of Jazmin / Kourtney and Khloe (F) :07:00 - True Beauty / Kourtney and Khloe (M); American's Next Top Model 12 (T-F) :08:00 - House of Glam / The Glee Project (M), The Vampire Diaries 2 / The Rachel Zoe Project 3 (T), Hellcats / Glee 2 (W), Gossip Girl 4 / The Fashion Show 2 (Th), One Tree Hill 8 / Pretty Little Liars 2 (F) :09:00 - How I Met Your Mother 6 / Pretty Little Liars 2 (M), Project Runway 6 / Bachelor Pad (T), Glee 2 / The Glee Project (W), American's Next Top Model 16 (Th); Millionaire Matchmaker 3 / One Tree Hill 8 (F) :10:00 - The Bachelorette 5 / Bachelor Pad (M); Extra (T-F) :10:30 - TMZ (T-F) :11:00 - RPN NewsCap (Isabel Roces) (LIVE) :11:30 - ETC Flix (replay) (M); Is She Really Going Out W/ Him (T), How I Met Your Mother 6 / Style Her Famous (W); Models of the Runway / Is She Really Going Out W/ Him / Kourtney and Khloe (Th); Pulsong Pinoy (F) :12:00 - America's Next Top Model 12 (replay) (T-F) :Saturday :02:00 - Ambush Makeover :02:30 - Two Guys, A Girl and a Pizza Place / Two Guys and a Girl :03:00 - Catch-Up Weekend (including Glee marathon) :06:00 - The Vampire Diaries 2 / The Rachel Zoe Project 3 :07:00 - House of Glam / The Glee Project :08:00 - Project Runway 6 / Bachelor Pad :09:00 - Gossip Girl 6 / The Bachelorette 5 :10:00 - Extra :10:30 - TMZ :11:00 - The Insider :11:30 - House of Jazmin :Sunday :07:00 - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :08:00 - Regular programming :02:00 - ETC Flix (replay) :04:00 - The Vampire Diaries 2 / The Rachel Zoe Project 3 :05:00 - Gossip Girl 4 / The Fashion Show 2 :06:00 - One Tree Hill 8 / Pretty Little Liars 2 :07:00 - America's Next Top Model 16 :08:00 - Glee 2 :09:00 - ETC Flix :11:00 - TMZ Weekend w/ RPN Newswatch Update (top-of-the-hour news break at 4pm, 9pm and 10pm on weekdays) RPN also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA and Ang Paglilitis: Katarungan Para sa Bayan, the CJ Corona impeachment trial from PTV-4. Programs RPN-produced programs *''RPN NewsWatch'' (news) (Monday-Friday 5:00PM-6:00PM with a replay at 6:00AM-7:00AM) (LIVE) *''RPN NewsCap'' (news) (Monday-Friday 11:00PM-11:30PM) (LIVE) *''RPN NewsWatch Update'' (news) (Monday-Friday 4:00PM, 9:00PM and 10:00PM) (LIVE) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (public affairs, produced by PCOO) (Friday 11:30PM-12:00MN) *''Sunday TV Mass'' (religious) (Sunday 7:00AM-8:00AM) (LIVE) ETC *''Glee'' *''Gossip Girl'' *''How I Met Your Mother'' *''America’s Next Top Model'' *''Extra'' *''TMZ'' *''True Beauty'' *''The Insider'' *''House of Glam'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Hellcats'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Project Runway'' *''Millionaire Matchmaker'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''ETC Flix'' *''Ambust Makeover'' *''The Tyra Banks Show'' *''Models of the Runway'' *''Two Guys, A Girl and a Pizza Place'' *''NTC Prep'' *''Kendra'' *''Friday Night Lights'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' *''Is She Really Going Out W/ Him'' *''Models of the Runway'' *''House of Jazmin'' *''The Bachelor Pad'' See also *ETC on RPN (July 2012)